Ash vs Tobias (My Version!)
by Btr100
Summary: Everybody has been doing this, so I decided to make my own! (Don't worry Ash vs Tobias writers, I din't read them, I only saw the results in the search!) The Semi-Final Match of the Sinnoh League, and Ash is forced to battle Tobias, the trainer with a Darkrai. Can Ash's determination and trust in his pokemon overcome Tobias' legendaries?
1. The Dark Prince vs The Fighting Bug!

**Hello everybody and welcome to my new story, Ash vs Tobias (My Version!) **  
**I just wished that Ash fought a guy from Unova so Ash would be tempted to go there, just like in the Johto Region with Harisson. **

**Note: It's hard to have a pokemon use 4 moves. TOO LIMITED. So you'll find some pokemon use 5-6 moves.  
**

**Anyway Peace!- Btr100**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dark Prince vs The Fighting Bug!  
**

**Anime Version!**

Pikachu's and Latios' Volt Tail and Luster Purge collided, creating a huge explosion that almost knocked Tobias and Ash off their feet. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed an unconscious Pikachu and Latios.

"Both Pikachu and Latios are unable to battle! But seeing that Ash is out of available pokemon, the winner is Tobias!" the referee declared. Ash ran over to his injured Pikachu, cradling him in his arms.

After sharing a handshake with Tobias, Ash and his friends watch Tobias win the Sinnoh League.

* * *

**My Version!**

Ash and Pikachu were in the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League facing off against Tobias, the trainer with a nearly undefeatable Darkrai! The battle was in a grass battlefield in a full-six-on-six battle!

For the trainers' first pokemon...

Tobias merely tossed a pokeball and out of it was a floating pokemon with a dark black body, with blue eyes and a red 'scarf' around its neck. It was the Dark-type legendary member of the Lunar duo, Darkrai.

"And there's Darkrai...Heracross! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his pokeball and out of it was a bug with a large horn protruding from its forehead. Heracross's image then appeared on the screen.

Dawn pulled out her pokedex to scan Heracross. **"Heracross. The Single Horn Pokémon. This bug-type has an immense strength but prefers peace over violence."** the pokedex beeped.

"With a Bug and Fighting type, Heracross has an advantage! Let's hope he goes well." said Brock.

"Heracross! Megahorn attack!" Ash commanded. Heracross' horn glowed red white and charged at Darkrai, before smashing its horn on Darkrai, sending it a few meters back. "And Heracross easily lands a super effective Megahorn on Darkrai!" the MC said.

"Now Focus Blast!"/"Darkrai! Ice Beam!" both trainers commanded. Heracross cupped its hands and formed a blue orb of energy before firing it, while Darkrai cupped its hands together and fired a freezing bolt of energy. Both attacks collided and caused an explosion at the center of the field.

"Looks like Heracross' Focus Blast was countered by Ice Beam, and they proved to be equal in power!" the MC said.

"Alright Heracross! Focus Punch while the smoke's still up!" Ash commanded. Both of Heracross' arms glowed light blue and it flew towards the smoke. On Tobias' side of the field, Darkrai and its trainer didn't notice Heracross until the said bug type appeared in front of Darkrai and punched it with its glowing arms, sending Darkrai back. The smoke then cleared.

"Looks like the collision has made Darkrai vulnerable for the super-effective Focus Punch!" the Mc said.

"Now Heracross! Megahorn, let's go!" Ash commanded. Heracross' horn glowed white red and it flew at the Pitch-Black pokemon. "Not this time. Darkrai, Ice Beam on the horn!" Tobias commanded. Darkrai once again fired a freezing bolt of energy. The freezing beam managed to hit Heracross' horn and froze it solid, making Heracross fall into the grass, thanks to the heavy weight of the frozen horn.

"Darkrai! Dark Pulse! Go!" Darkrai then fired a purple beam of circles and it managed to hit Heracross, sending the bug type flying, but its horn thawed out of the ice. Heracross then crashed into the ground. "Heracross! Are you okay?" asked Ash. Heracross stood before responding with a "Heracroh!"

"Okay, Hyper Beam!"/"Dark Pulse!" both trainers commanded. Heracross' horn glowed orange and it fired a massive orange beam of energy, while Darkrai fired another purple beam of circles from its hands. The attacks collided and caused an explosion which cleared rather quickly.

"Darkrai! Ascend, then use Dark Void!" Tobias yelled. Darkrai rose higher into the sky before firing a dark ball. It then engulfed Heracross and Heracross slumped into the ground, sleeping.

"Trouble for Ash, Heracross is fast asleep by Darkrai's Dark Void!" the MC said.

"This is bad.." Dawn said with worry. "Don't worry, Ash was prepared for this." Brock said.

"Looks like the strategy i used at my battle with Nando would come in handy now, Heracross, Sleep Talk!" Ash yelled. Heracross, still asleep, stood up and its entire body glowed white for a moment. But after that, Tobias unleashed a deadly attack. "Darkrai, finish it with Dream Eater." Tobias said with a bored expression.

Darkrai's eyes glowed red, and it fired an afterimage of itself. It managed to hit Heracross, but surprisingly, Heracross was still standing although asleep!

"Out of pure luck for Ash, Sleep Talk has activated Endure! A move that makes the user survive any attack but leaves them with a bare amount of health!" the MC said. Tobias gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Awesome Heracross! Sleep Talk once more!" Ash said, determination and confidence in his voice. This time, the random move was Focus Blast, and Heracross fired it at Darkrai and it managed to hit, sending Darkrai flying back a few meters.

"Now Sleep Talk, one last time!/"Darkrai! Dream Eater!" both trainers commanded. Heracross' horn glowed orange and it fired an orange beam of massive energy while Darkrai's eyes flashed red and it fired an afterimage of itself. The attacks went past trough each other and Hyper Beam managed to hit Darkrai, sending Darkrai land to the ground with a _THUD!_ but it managed to float back up, albeit with difficulty.

But before Dream Eater could hit, Heracross' eyes opened and the afterimage went right through it. "Herah? Heh! Heh! Heh!" Heracross grunted as if it were chuckling at Tobias' failure.

"Another lucky moment for Ash, Heracross has awoken before Dream Eater could even hit!" the MC said.

"Heracross! We have to finish this now, Megahorn!" Ash commanded. Heracross' horn glowed white red and it flew towards Darkrai, before smashing its horn at Darkrai.

"Darkrai! Shadow Claw!" Tobias shouted. Darkrai's arm glowed purple and extended before slashing it at Heracross, sending the bug type flying.

"Heracross! Focus Blast!" Ash shouted. Heracross cupped its hands together and fired a blue orb of energy at Darkrai and it managed to score a direct hit. "Now Heracross! Finish this with Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted. "Darkrai! Dark Pulse to counter!" Tobias shouted. Darkrai then fired a beam of purple circles.  
The attacks collided, but Hyper Beam easily overpowered the Dark Pulse and engulfed Darkrai, sending the legendary Dark-type crashing into the grass, causing dust to fly.

Once the dust cleared, Darkrai's blue eyes were replaced by swirls.  
"Darkrai is unable to battle! Heracross wins!" the referee declared. Darkrai's image then became a silhouette, indicating its defeat.

"Darkrai is down and out! Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time in the Lily of the Valley Conference, Tobias' Darkrai has been defeated in battle!" the MC said. Tobias merely returned his Darkrai back to its pokeball.

"Hooray! Ash is doing it! He defeated Darkrai!" Dawn cheered. "Ash! If you mess this up, your so fined!" Barry shouted. "But don't forget, Tobias has 5 pokemon left. Who knows what kind of pokemon Tobias has?" Brock said.

"Ash. I must say no one has ever defeated my Darkrai before. I must say I find your strategy a little overwhelming." Tobias said. "That's because i have great pokemon. Isn't that right Heracross?" Ash asked to his pokemon. "Croh!" Heracross grunted as it did a flexing pose. "But it's not yet over. Go!" Tobias said, tossing a pokeball high into the sky. And out of it was a floating dragon with a blue and white body and a red triangle on its chest. It was the legendary dragon, Latios.

As Latios was released from its pokeball, it did a mid-air spin, flew around Heracross, before floating back to its spot. Latios' image then appeared on the screen.

"Latios. Tobias has two legendaries? Okay so Heracross' Bug type moves is super-effective on Latios' Psychic type, but that puts Fighting Types out of the list. So, Heracross! Megahorn!" Ash yelled. "Counter with Giga Impact!" Tobias yelled.

Heracross' horn glowed white red and flew at Latios while Latios charged at Heracross with purple aura and yellow swirls surrounding his body. Heracross and Latios collided with their attacks, but it was Heracross who was sent flying into the grass.

"Latios! Luster Purge!" Tobias yelled. Latios formed a pink ball in its mouth and fired a purple beam from it. As Heracross was struggling to stand, Luster Purge engulfed it and was sent flying into the stadium wall, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, it showed a knocked out Heracross with spirals in its eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Latios wins!" declared the referee. Heracross' image then turned into a silhouette, indicating his defeat. "And Latios ends his battle with Heracross with a devastating Luster Purge attack!" the MC said.

"Heracross, take a long rest. I'll promise you a tree of sap after this." said Ash as he returned Heracross. "An aerial fight it is. Swellow! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he sent out his flying type from the Hoenn Region. Swellow's image then made its appearance in the scoreboard.

"Sweeelooowww!"/"Cooooh!" both pokemon yelled out as they stared at each other's eyes.

"Swellow! Quick Attack!"/"Latios! Giga Impact!" both trainers commanded. Swellow charged at Latios with incredible speed and a white trail behind it, while Latios charged at Swellow with purple aura and yellow swirls around it.

* * *

**And Pause it right there! Next chapter: Aerial Battle: The Legendary Dragon vs The Resilient Bird!  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	2. The Psychic Dragon Appears!

**Hello Everyone! My name's Btr100 and your reading Ash vs Tobias (My Version!) Today is the Aerial Battle between Swellow and Latios! I hope you enjoy!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aerial Battle! The Legendary Dragon vs. The Determined Bird!**

"Swellow! Quick Attack!"/"Latios! Giga Impact!" both trainers commanded. Swellow flew at Latios with blinding speed and a white trail behind it, while Latios charged at Swellow with a purple coat of energy with yellow swirls around it.

Swellow and Latios charged at each other, but when they were close, Ash shouted out: "Duck then strike!" Swellow did what its master ordered and ducked at the last second before striking Latios in the chest, sending Latios back, its purple coat gone.

"That isn't enough Ash. Latios! Dragon Pulse!"/"Swellow! Air Slash!" both trainers commanded. Latios opened his mouth and fired a light green ball of energy while Swellow's body glowed blue before waving its right-wing, forming a ball of air and throwing it at Latios. The attacks collided and caused an explosion, proving to be equal in terms of power.

"Latios! Hyper Beam!"/"Swellow! Quick Attack to dodge, then strike with Aerial Ace!" both trainers commanded. Latios opened his mouth and fired an orange beam of energy, but Swellow easily dodged it with a white trail behind it, then Swellow covered itself with white strips of light, before ramming into Latios.

"Latios! Thunder!" Tobias shouted. "Swellow! Take it!" Ash commanded.

"What is Ash doing!? Swellow could be fried!" Dawn exclaimed. "I think Swellow can take it and redirect it." said Brock.

Latios' body was surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity, before firing a bolt of lightning from its body. The super-effective attack has managed to hit Swellow, but was able to resist the pain.

"And despite being hit by a super-effective Thunder, Swellow has managed to take the pain, but unfortunately not the damage." said the MC.

"Alright Swellow! Use Mirror Move!" Ash commanded. Swellow's body and eyes glowed green and created a black portal in front of it, before firing the same Thunder attack Latios used. The Thunder managed to hit Latios, shocking the Eon Dragon.

"So that's why Ash told Swellow to take the attack. Man, I cant wait to teach it to some of my pokemon after this!" Barry said with excitement.

"And after taking the Thunder, Swellow counters back with Mirror Move!" the MC said.

"Impressive, but not enough. Latios! Luster Purge!"/"Don't think this battle's over! Swellow! Double Team!" both trainers commanded. Latios opened his mouth and fired a pink beam of energy, while Swellow's body glowed white and made fake copies of itself. The Luster Purge blasted through 5 of the fakes.

"Swellow! Use Ominous Wind!" Ash commanded. Swellow's wings glowed purple and flapped them at high-speed, creating a purple wind that blasted towards Latios.  
The psychic type was hit by the super-effective Ominous wind, and Swellow began to glow purple again.

"And Swellow fires a super-effective Ominous Wind. And another lucky moment for Ash as Swellow's stats has been powered up by Ominous wind!" the MC said.

"Alright Swellow! Aerial Ace!"/"Latios! Luster Purge!" both trainers commanded. Swellow charged at Latios with strips of light covering its body, while Latios fired a purple beam from his mouth. Swellow easily dodged the beam and tackled Latios in the chest, before flying back to its spot.

"Swellow! Ominous Wind again!" Ash commanded.

"Latios, its time to make a comback! Dragon Pulse!" Tobias shouted. Latios opened his mouth and fired a light green ball of energy that managed to hit Swellow. "Now, Draco Meteor!" Tobias commanded. "Swellow! Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Latios' body glowed orange and he fired an orange orb towards the sky. The orb explodesd in mid-air and orange meteors started falling from the sky. Swellow managed to narrowly dodge all of them, but one meteor managed to hit Swellow, sending Swellow crashing to the grassy ground.

"And Latios makes a comback! Can Swellow continue on?" said the MC.

"Now Finish it with Luster Purge!" Tobias yelled. Latios fired a pink beam from his mouth and managed to hit Swellow, causing dust to fly. Once the dust cleared, Swellow was heavily injured but was able to stand up.

"Swellow! Are you okay?!" asked Ash with worry and concern. Swellow's eyes shined in determination and its beak started to glow orange, before firing an orange beam of energy from it, engulfing Latios, causing serious damage.

"And in determination, Swellow has learnt Hyper Beam!" the MC said. "Swellow, that was awesome! Can you do a Quick Attack?" Ash asked. "Swee!" Swellow shouted out in response, and charged at Latios with blinding speed and a white trail behind it. Swellow rammed into Latios in the chest...in the back...in the right wing...in the left wing..and then finally, right on the face, sending Latios flying back.

"Swellow! Air Slash!"/"Latios! Dragon Pulse!" Both Ash and Tobias commanded. Swellow waved its right-wing and fired a ball of air while Latiod opened his mouth and fired a light green ball of energy. Both attacks managed to hit their respective targets, causing two mid-air explosions.

"Latios! Giga Impact!"/"Swellow! Aerial Ace!" both trainers commanded. Latios charged with a purple coat with yellow swirls around his body while Swellow charged with strips of white light covering its body. The two pokemon collided with their attacks.

"Swellloooo!"/"Cooooh!" both pokemon shouted at each other before a mid-air explosion occured. Everyone then heard two audible _Thud! _

When the smoke cleared, both Swellow and Latios were lying in the grass, with swirls in their eyes, unconscious.

"Both Latios and Swellow are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" the referee declared. Both Latios' and Swellow's image then darkened, indicating their defeats.

"Swellow return! Thanks for battling so hard, Swellow. I promise you that your efforts had made me proud." said Ash as he congratulated Swellow, before stuffing his pokeball in his pocket. Tobias merely returned his Latios back to his pokeball.

"Ash. I must say, you are worthy to be my opponent. But this shall be over soon enough. Go!" Tobias shouted before throwing a pokeball into the air. The pokemon was released in mid-air, and landed with beauty and grace.

It was a blue bird with a black beak and sparkles seam to surround it. It was the Ice-type member of the Legendary Birds of Kanto, Articuno. Ash gulped at this sight as Articuno's image appeared on the screen.

Dawn opened her pokedex and scanned the flying ice-type. **"Articuno. The Freeze Pokemon. When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall."** the pokedex beeped.

"I've got the perfect match for you. Torkoal! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a pokeball, and out of it was an orange turtle with a black shell that has red rocks in it. Torkoal's image then appeared on the screen.

* * *

**That's it for today. Well pls review and for next chapter: The Flying Ice vs The Flaming Turtle!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	3. Flying Ice vs Flaming Turtle!

**Hello! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Ash vs Tobias (My Version!) **

**This chapter will feature the battle between Articuno and Torkoal!  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Flying Ice vs. The Flaming Turtle! **

In the Lily of the Valley Semi-Final Match, Ash and Tobias are tied in a score of 2-2, with Tobias' Articuno and Ash's Torkoal about to battle it out with all of their power!

"Alright folks the score is even! Now, Ash has chosen a type-advantage against Tobias' Articuno, and it is Torkoal! But Articuno has an aerial advantage, so this match will be even!" the MC said.

"Come on Ash! I didn't come here in this seat to watch you lose! Win this!" Barry shouted.

"Don't worry Barry 'cause I will. Okay Torkoal! Let's start with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then fired a stream of flames from its mouth. "Articuno! Dodge it!" Tobias commanded. Articuno flew to the side and avoided the Flamethrower.

"Now! Ice Beam!"/"Torkoal! Flamethrower!" both trainers commanded. Articuno opened its mouth and fired a freezng bolt of energy while Torkoal fired a stream of flames from its mouth. The attacks then collided, but Flamethrower managed to overpower the Ice Beam and hit Articuno.

"And a super-effective Flamethrower manages to hit Articuno!" the MC said.

"Torkoal! Stone Edge!"/"Articuno! Dodge it!" both trainers commanded their pokemon. Torkoal retreats to its shell and two blue rings surrounded its shell. The rings then turn into stones and Torkoal fired all of them at Articuno. Articuno managed to dodge them all.

"Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Torkoal fired a stream of flames from its mouth and it managed to hit Articuno, who winced from the pain.

"Articuno! Sky Attack!"/"Torkoal! Jump then use Fire Blast!" both trainers commanded. Articuno covered itself in white aura and charged at Torkoal. When Articuno was close enough, Torkoal jumped, turned around while in mid-air, and fired a 大 like stream of fire from its mouth. It made a direct hit on Articuno's back, causing an explosion on Ash's side of the field, while Torkoal landed near Tobias' side of the field.

The smoke then cleared, and everyone saw Articuno standing, and despite being heavily injured, managed to fly back up.

"Articuno! Ice Beam!"/"Torkoal! Sludge Bomb!" both trainers commanded their pokemon. Articuno fired an Ice Beam from its beak, while Torkoal fired a stream of brown sludge from its mouth. The attacks colllided and caused an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, Tobias decided to strike. "Articuno! Hail!" Articuno's body glowed blue and thick cluds appear before snow began to fall down. "Now, Wing Attack." Tobias commanded.

Articuno's wings glowed white, but after glowing, Articuno dissapeared! It then reappeared near Torkoal and slapped it with its wing. Articuno dissapears again, and then reappears above Torkoal and slapped its shell with its wings. Articuno then dissapeared and reappeared over and over again. This scared Torkoal and retreated to its shell.

"And with Hail, Articuno has activated its Snow Cloak abilty! An ability which raises the user's speed and evsiveness in a snowstorm!" the MC said.

"Not this again. Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Torkoal drawed its limbs and head out and fired a stream of flames from its mouth. Articuno dissapeared, dodging the super-effective attack. It then reappeared again.

"If your giving me a cold shoulder, I guess I can give you a warm welcome, Torkoal! Sunny Day!" Ash commanded his pokemon. Torkoal's red rocks on its shell glowed, and all of the rocks fired multiple small orbs of heat heading for the sky. Moments later, the hail dissapeared and the sun got brighter and hotter than a sun on the summer days.

"Why did Ash have to turn up the heat!?" Barry exclaimed while trying to cool himself down. In fact, all the people in the stadium were trying to cool themselves down.

"Now, Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then fired a large stream of hotter flames from its mouth and it managed to hit Articuno.

"Now Torkoal! Overheat!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then fired a massive stream of fire from its mouth and it engulfed Articuno, causing a mid-air explosion.

"Articuno! Aerial Ace!" Tobias shouted. Out of the smoke, the Freeze Pokemon appears and it charged at Torkoal with amazing speed and strips of white light covering its entire body. Articuno then managed to hit Torkoal, sending Torkoal back.

"Torkoal! Flamethrower!"/"Articuno! Protect!" both trainers commanded to their pokemon. Torkoal once again fired a stream of flames from its fire, while Articuno created a green barrier all around it. This time, Flamethrower was blocked.

"And Torkoal's Flamethrower is blocked by Protect!" the MC said.

"Articuno! Sky Drop!" Tobias commanded. Articuno flew near Torkoal and grabbed its shell using its talons, before ascending on to the sky with its opponenet. While on mid-air, Torkoal obviously grew scared and retreated into its shell. Articuno then dropped Torkoal from mid-air!

"Oh no! Torkoal's shell might break!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Torkoal! Protect!" Ash yelled so Torkoal is sure to hear. Fortunately, Torkoal managed to hear the command and its shell glowed green, just before it was slammed into the grassy ground, causing smoke to fly.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Torkoal's shell in the ground with a small crater around it. Torkoal then drawed its heads and limbs out, signifying its in good condition. But its shell has taken some damage, but luckily for Torkoal, it had no cracks.

"Alright Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then fired another stream of flames from its mouth and it managed to hit Articuno.

"Torkoal! Fire Blast!" Ash commanded. Torkoal then fired a large stream of flames with the shape of 大 _kanji_, meaning big. The attack managed to land to land a direct hit on Articuno, injuring it badly.

"Torkoal! Flamethrower!"/"Articuno! Hyper Beam!" both trainers commanded. Torkoal fired another stream of flames from its moth while Articuno opened its beak and fired an orange beam of energy. The attacks collided, but Hyper Beam overpowered the Flamethrower and hit Torkoal sending it flying.

"Now! Aerial Ace!"/"Perfect! Torkoal! Rock Smash!" both trainers commanded. Articuno flew towards Torkoal with strips of white light surrounding its body. Torkoal's body was outlined in golden aura, and then used its weight to fall down.

The two pokemon collided with their attacks, however, Articuno's Aerial Ace stopped and Torkoal slammed its now golden body onto the Freeze Pokemon, sending Torkoal and Articuno falling down. After a while, Articuno and Torkoal finally crashed into the grassy ground, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, it showed Torkoal still on top of Articuno. Torkoal began to move away, and it revealed a knocked out Articuno with swirls in its eyes.

"Articuno is unable to battle! Torkoal wins!" the referee declared. Articuno's image then darkened.

"And after a fierce battle, Torkoal manages to get Articuno out of the fight!" the MC declared.

Tobias merely recalled his Articuno into its pokeball. "No one has ever forced me to use more than two pokemon. I must end this quickly. Go!" Tobias exclaimed as he threw another pokeball and out of it was a golem with seven dots in a circular fashion with a steel body. It was the stell-type member of the three legendary golems of Hoenn, Registeel. Registeel's image then appeared on the screen.

"Just how many legendaries does Tobias have?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

"My oh my, Tobias surprises us once again with another Legendary. This time, Registeel." the MC said, shocked.

"Well, I'm not going to back down no matter what pokemon he uses. Torkoal! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. "Registeel! Flash Cannon!" Tobias commanded. Torkoal fired another stream of fire from its mouth while Registeel cupped its metal hands together and fired a silver beam of light.

The attacks then collided, causing an explosion.

* * *

**Pause it right there!**

**Next chapter: The Golem of Steel vs. The King of the Forrest!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	4. The Golem of Steel Appears! Steel-Grass!

**Hello! Welcome to the 4th chapter of Ash vs Tobias! (My Version!) **

**This will feature Sceptile's battle with Registeel! But can he defeat this Hoenn Golem, or will he fall just like he did with Brandon's Regirock?**

**So before this story, I watched some Pokemon anime battle AMVs (mostly from pokemonbattlez but I watch some other Pokemon AMV) about Ash's defeat at every league, and did you know what did I saw in the comments? **

**"Ash should have won" **  
**"I blame the strange condition he has where he seems to grow younger & more childish with every season." **  
**"Ash, I am losing it...I dont believe you no more... Every tournament is the same, Every season is the same" **  
**"NINTENDO! WHY IS ASH ALWAYS LOSING LIKE THIS! ITS VERY CLEAR THAT ASH IS ALMOST A COMPLETE IDIOT AND SUCKS!" **

**I kindly agree a bit to some of them (mostly the 3rd one), and I remembered in a pokemon forum that "the producers may be afraid that if Ash won a league, the anime is over. But Ash needs to win more than one league to be a pokemon master." **

**Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Torkoal's Flamethrower and Registeel's Flash Cannon collided and caused an explosion, which cleared rather quickly.

"Registeel! Hyper Beam!"/"Torkoal! Flamethrower!" both trainers commanded. Registeel cupped its metal hands together and fired an orange beam of energy, while Torkoal opened its mouth and fired a stream of fire from it.

The attacks collided, but Hyper Beam overpowered the Flamethrower and hit Torkoal, sending the Coal pokemon flying into the stadium wall, knocked out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle! Registeel wins!" the referee declared. Torkoal's image then darkened, signifying its defeat.

"With its battle with Articuno has taken its toll, Torkoal falls to Registeel!" the MC said.

"Torkoal, you were great. Now take a nice rest." Ash said as returned Torkoal back to its pokeball. He then took a pokeball from his pocket, then looked at it. "If there's one pokemon who can defeat Registeel, its you." Ash said.

"Sceptile! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the pokeball, and out of it was a green lizard-like pokemon with six seeds on its back. Sceptile's image then made an appearance in the scoreboard as Ash's fouth pokemon.

"Sceptile! Brick Break!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's left hand glowed white and the grass-type charged at Registeel, before karate chopping the steel golem on its top.

"Focus Blast!" Ash commanded. Sceptile fired a blue orb of energy from its mouth, and it landed a direct hit on Registeel.

"Now Sceptile! Dig!" Ash commanded. Sceptile then dug into the ground, leaving a hole. "Flash Cannon on the hole! Quickly!" Tobias commanded.

Registeel cupped its hands together and formed a silver ball of light, but suddenly, Sceptile appeared underground near Registeel and punched the golem, sending it back by a few meters, also stopping its attack.

"Sceptile! Dig, again!" Ash commanded. Sceptile retreated once again in its hole. Seconds later, Sceptile rammed into Registeel from underground. "Sceptile! Dig, one last time!" Ash commanded.

Sceptile dug another hole and seconds later, Sceptile appeared in another near location and punched Registeel.

"Registeel! Flash Cannon Now!" Tobias shouted. Registeel cuppped its hands together and fired a silver beam of light, and it managed to hit Sceptile, sending Sceptile flying back.

"Registeel! Zap Cannon!"/"Sceptile! Focus Blast!" both trainers commanded. Registeel cupped its hands and formed a ball of electricity, while Sceptile opened its mouth and formed a blue ball of energy. Both pokemon fired their attacks and both attacks collided, causing an explosion. The smoke eventually cleared.

"And Sceptile makes a good start, hittting its opponent with a super-effective Brick Break, Focus Blast, and a barrage of super-effective Dig! But Registeel managed to counter with Flash Cannon, but its Zap Cannon was countered by Focus Blast." the MC said.

"Sceptile! Iron Tail!"/"Grab it, then throw it away!" both trainers commanded. Sceptile jumped into the air, and his bushy tail became hard as steel, before falling down to slam it to Registeel. But as soon Sceptile's attack was about to hit, Registeel grabbed Sceptile's now Iron Tail, before twirling around and throwing Sceptile into the stadium wall. Despite this, Sceptile was able to stand.

"Iron Head!"/"Sceptile! Dodge it!" both trainers commanded. Registeel's body was covered in silver aura, before charging at Sceptile. Sceptile jumped in mid-air, causing Registeel to miss its target and hit the stadium wall.

"Registeel! Flash Cannon!" Tobias shouted. Registeel cupped its hands together before firing a silver beam of light. It managed to hit Sceptile in the face,leaving him stunned.

"Registeel! Hyper Beam!" Tobias commanded. Registeel cupped its hands and fired an orange beam of energy that engulfed Sceptile, doing heavy damage on the Forrest Pokemon. Sceptile was sent tumbling in the grassy field, but was able to stand up.

"Sceptile! Focus Blast!" Ash commanded. Sceptile then fired a blue orb of energy from its mouth, and it managed to hit Registeel, sending it back by a few meters.

"Registeel! Focus Punch!"/"Sceptile! Dodge with Dig!" both trainers commanded. Registeel charged at Sceptile with its left arm glowing bright blue. Sceptile dug underground, and Registeel stopped its attack.

"Registeel! Earthquake!" Tobias commanded. "Sceptile! Get out of there!" Ash shouted. Too late for Ash. Registeel already stomped its metal foot onto the grassy ground, causing the ground to shake, then not a second later, Sceptile suddenly came out, sustaining damage from the Earthquake.

"Sceptile! Are you okay?" Ash asked. Sceptile stood up, smiling to its trainer.

"You need to regain some health. Drain Punch!" Ash commanded.

Sceptile's right hand glowed green and charged at Registeel, before punching Registeel with its glowing green fist. Not only did it caused damage to Registeel, but also drained some of its health!

"Now Sceptile! Leech Seed!" Ash commanded. Sceptile opened his mouth and fired a glowing seed. The seed managed to hit Registeel, before wrapping Registeel with vines and leaves. The vines then glowed green and Registeel's body was covered in red aura as the vines sucked Registeel's energy.

"Awesome! Now Registeel's energy will be sucked every time Sceptile or Registeel land a hit on one another!" Dawn said. "Piplup!" Piplup cheered.

"And Sceptile regain some health with Drain Punch and Leech Seed!" said the MC.

"No matter unless this battle is over! Registeel! Zap Cannon!" Tobias yelled.

Registeel cupped its hands together and fired a ball of electricity. The Zap Cannon managed to hit Sceptile, sending it back by a few meters. Sceptile's body was covered in yellow sparks of electricity, indicating its paralysis. The leaves around Resgisteel glowed as it sucked the steel-type's energy.

"Bad moment for Ash. Sceptile is now caught in the Zap Cannon's paralysis!" said the MC.

"Sceptile! This is going to end soon! Iron Tail!"/"Registeel! Ice Punch!" both trainers commanded.

Sceptile's bushy tail turned into steel and charged at the steel-type, while Registeel's hands glowed icy blue and charged at the grass-type. The attacks collided, before causing an explosion that send both pokemon pushed back several meters.

When the smoke cleared, Sceptile was struggling to stand, yellow sparks of electricity covering his body, while Registeel was shaking as the vines continued to suck its energy.

"Sceptile! We have to finish this! Focus Blast!"/"Registeel! Zap Cannon!" both trainers commanded.

Sceptile, using every bit of its energy, formed a blue orb of energy in its mouth. While Registeel cupped its hands together and formed a ball of electricty. Both pokemon then fired their attacks and both attacks collided, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Sceptile and Registeel were still standing. But, the vines glowed and sucked the last of Registeel's energy. Registeel's body shook before falling, defeated.

"Registeel is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" the referee declared. Registeel's image darkened, signifying its defeat.

"Yeah Sceptile! You did it!" Ash cheered. Sceptile smiled. "Okay, return. You need a well-deserved rest." Ash said as he returned the Forrest Pokemon back to his pokeball, while Tobias merely did the same.

"Your determination greatly impresses and surprises me. But the pokemon in this pokeball will end this battle. Go!" Tobias shouted as he threw the pokeball.

Out of it was a lion-like pokemon with some mastiff qualities. It has brown fur and a long, thick mane covering its neck and has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it look like as if smoke is coming out of a crater on its back.

It was the Fire-type member of the legendary beasts, Entei. "ENTEEIIII!" the Volcano pokemon roared. Entei's image made its appearance on the screen.

"And another legendary pokemon in Tobias' hands. Entei! What will Ash use to counter?" the MC said.

"Alright. This is one tough opponent, you have to be tough as well. Gible! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his 5th pokeball, and out of it was a small blue dragon-type that looks like a shark with two appendages on its head and a cut on its dorsal fin. It was Gible and its image appeared on the scoreboard.

"I know Gible can resist Fire-type moves. But how can a small Gible stand up against a Legendary?" Dawn said.

"He can always find a way." Brock said.

"Gible!" Gible said before looking at his massive opponent, his confidence going away.

"Don't worry Gible! We can defeat Entei and show them who you really are!" Ash said as he tried to encourage Gible. His words worked, and Gible was full of energy to go!

"Entei! Flamethrower!"/"Gible! Dragon Rage!" both trainers commanded.

Entei opened its mouth and fired a stream of flames, while Gible's eyes glowed blue and opened his mouth, before firing a blue stream of flames.

The attacks then collided and caused an explosion, which cleared rather quickly.

"Gible! DragonBreath!" Ash commanded. Gible opened his mouth and fired a green beam of energy.

* * *

**And it ends right here!**

**Okay guys, dont forget to review and like this story!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	5. Entei Appears! Fire Lion vs Dragon!

**Hello! Welcome to the 5th chapter of Ash vs Tobias! (My Version!) **

**This will feature Gible's battle with Entei! But can a small unevolved dragon defeat a Legendary who can spit fire hotter than magma? We'll find out eventually!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

**Disclaimer(I forgot in some chapters!): I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Entei arrives! Entei vs Gible!**

After a Flamethrower and Dragon Rage collision, Entei and Gible are beggining their battle! But can Gible defeat the legendary Entei?

"Gible! DragonBreath!" Ash commanded. Gible opened his mouth and fired a green beam. The attack managed to hit Entei, but it didn't even flinched and was only sent back by a few meters.

"Okay, Gible! Try a Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded. Gible then fired a light green ball of energy from his mouth. The attack managed to hit Entei, but it just shook the damage off.

"Nothing's working. Gible! Try a Dragon Rush!" Ash commanded. "Entei. Flare Blitz." Tobias commanded with a bored expression.

The appandages on Gible's head glowed white and he charged at his powerful opponent, while Entei cloaked itself with fire and charged at Gible. The two pokemon collided with their attacks, which resulted in an explosion that sent Gible flying and Entei being pushed back.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a Gible who is trying to stand up and an Entei with its body covered in sparks, suffering from the recoil.

"Gible! Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Gible!" Gible said as it stood up. "Great! Now Dig!" Ash commanded. Gible jumped and dug underground, leaving a hole.

Seconds later, Gible appeared beside Entei. "Gible! Get on top of Entei!" Ash commanded. Gible obeyed and rode on Entei, before slapping it several times with his stubby arms, as if riding a horse.

"You want a horse ride? Entei. ExtremeSpeed." Tobias commanded. Entei's body was covered in clear aura, before running around the battlefield with high speed. This caused Gible to hang on Entei's three pointed crest for its life.

"But I thought Entei can't use ExtremeSpeed!" Dawn exclaimed. "Which means this is a special one." Brock said.

"I think attacking at a close range can become handy now. Gible! DragonBreath then Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded.

Gible opened its mouth and fired a pale green beam of energy from it. The attack made a direct hit on Entei's head and Gible let go of the crest, sending Gible in the air as he continued his DragonBreath attack.

Gible then stopped his attack and fired a light green ball of energy from his mouth in while in mid-air and it also managed to land a direct hit on Entei's head, causing dust to fly.

Gible landed on the grass safely and at the exact moment the dust cleared, showing an Entei getting up, despite two consecutive headshots.

"Looks like this small one can't be underestimated. Entei! Flare Blitz!" Tobias shouted.

Entei coated its body with flames before charging and tackling at Gible, sending the Land Shark Pokemon crashing into the stadium wall, heavily injured, but still able to battle. Entei was then covered in red sparks of electricity.

"Gible! Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Gib...ble..." Gible said as he tried to stand up, but eventually managed to do it.

"Okay Gible! Dragon Pulse!"/"Entei. Flamethrower!" both trainers commanded. Gible fired a pale green ball of energy, while Entei fired a stream of flames from its mouth. The attacks collided, but Flamethrower overpowered the Dragon Pulse and hit Gible, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, it showed a heavily injured Gible was trying to stand up.

"Folks. It looks like that despite putting up a good fight, Gible is now struggling to stand!" the MC said.

"Now Entei. Overheat to finish this." Tobias commanded.

Entei opened its mouth and flames ignited inside. But then Gible's body started to glow! "Looks like Gible is evolving folks!" the MC said.

As Gible's body shined white, his body grew longer, its dorsal fin was moved to its back and Gible's hands grew longer with claws. The glow dissapeared, and Gabite was standing in the place of Gible.

"GABBBIIIIITEE!" Gabite roared with its newfound energy and strength. Gible's image dissapeared and it was replaced by a Gabite.

"Awesome! Gabite! You evolved!" Ash said with happiness.

Gabite smiled before opening his mouth and firing a large ball of mud. It managed to hit Entei, sending the Volcano Pokemon pushed back.

"Mud Shot! Cool. Now Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded.

Gabite then fired a pale green ball of energy from his mouth. The attack hit Entei, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, it showed an Entei standing up.

"Hmph. Entei. Overheat!" Tobias commanded. Entei then fired a massive stream of fire from its mouth. "Gabite! Dodge it!" Ash commanded. Gabite jumped into the air, avoiding the Overheat attack.

"Err..Entei! Flare Blitz!" Tobias shouted. Entei jumped into the air and its body was now covered in flames. It slammed at Gabite with full force, causing an explosion that sent Gible falling down the grassy ground, and Entei landing before suffering from the recoil damage.

"You know that's not enough! Gabite, its time to get serious! Dragon Rush!" Ash commanded. Gabite's appendages glowed and Gabite's body was covered in blue aura, before charging and ramming his body into Entei, causing an explosion that sent Entei back.

"Gabite! Mud Shot!" Ash commanded. Gabite opened his mouth and fired a large ball of mud, and it managed to hit Entei, causing dust to fly and Entei to be pushed back. The dust eventually cleared.

"Entei! Flamethrower!" Tobias shouted. "Gabite! Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded, trying to counter. Entei fired a stream of flames, while Gabite fired a pale green ball of energy from his mouth.

The attacks collided, but Dragon Pulse overpowered Entei's Flamethrower, hitting Entei and causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, it showed an Entei trying to stand up, and eventually managed to do it.

"Gabite! Dragon Rush!" Ash commanded. Gabite's appendages glowed and Gabite's body was covered in blue aura, before ramming his body onto Entei, causing an explosion and Entei some serious damage.

"Now Gabite! Draco Meteor! Full Power!"/"Entei! Hyper Beam!" both trainers commanded.

Gabite's body glowed orange and he fired an orange ball into the sky. Entei fired a massive orange beam of energy from its mouth. The orange ball then exploded into smaller orbs, that fell down into the stadium. The Hyper Beam hit Gabite, and Entei was hit by the Draco Meteor, sending them both crashing into the stadium wall, causing dust to fly.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a Gabite standing up, albeit with some difficulty and a knocked out Entei, spirals in its eyes.

"Entei is unable to battle! Gabite wins!" the referee declared. As soon as the referee said those words, Entei's image darkened, indicating its defeat.

"And after evolving, Gabite has found power that is enough to defeat Entei!" the MC said. Tobias merely returned his Entei to its pokeball.

"I didn't know you and your pokemon are this strong. But this pokemon will finish this battle! Go!" Tobias exclaimed as he threw the pokeball into the battlefield. And out of it was a pokemon everyone in the stadium didn't know. It has a glare with yellow eyes, blue and white body, small claws and wings that shaped like claws. In addition, the stadium got a _bit _colder.

In reponse, the scoreboard showed a '?' image. "And Tobias has sent a massive unknown pokemon!" the MC said. Both Ash and Dawn tried sdcanning it with their pokedexes, but they just showed a question mark.

Everyone but Tobias knew who this pokemon is._ "Kyurem." _Tobias said in his thoughts.

Ash was in trouble now. He didn't know who this pokemon is or what is its type/s. _"It looks like observation is useful in battles after all." _Ash said as he began to think.

Who is this pokemon? Is it a Legendary? Will it defeat Ash's Gabite, Sceptile and one of his unrevealed pokemon? And most importantly, will Ash able to take this beast down?

_"Tobias. You know I can't give up. Because I cannot let my hard work go to waste! Whoever this pokemon is, I will WIN!" _said Ash in his thoughts

* * *

**And pause!**

**How many of you think it was going to be Mew? Huh? Well, surprise! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	6. Fighting the Cold Dragon

**Hello! Welcome to the 6th chapter for Ash vs Tobias: (My Version!) **

**Okay, so before this story, I have a lot of plans for Fanfiction:**

**1) Rewrite Ash vs Paul: My Version! (Multiple Chapters) (Ash will use his Sinnoh Pokemon, used correctly.)  
2) I saw Ash vs Cameron and Ash lost, so I am going to make my own version of it. (Multiple Chapters)  
**

**So. Tobias has sent out an unknown pokemon named Kyurem. Will Ash and his last three pokemon be able to take down this Legendary beast? Find out!  
**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

As Kyurem waited for its opponent: Ash's Gabite to make a move, the stadium got colder and the audience was freezing up.

"I am so g-g-g-gonna f-f-fine T-T-Tobias and whoever t-this poke-e-emon is!" Barry said as he started to freeze up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who was selling their merchandise, froze up as well.

"I am s-s-so going t-t-to c-c-capture that P-p-pokemon!" Jessie managed to say as she began to freeze up.

"Okay. Because it made the stadium colder, its an Ice-type. And based on its shape, its a Dragon-type. A Dual Ice and Dragon type. So. Gabite! Rock Smash!" Ash commanded. Gabite's claws glowed red and he charged at Kyurem before slashing his claw on it.

"Gabite! Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded. Gabite fired a pale-green orb of energy from his mouth, and it made a clean hit on Kyurem.

"Now Gabite! Let's use Flamethrower, then use Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded. Gabite fired a stream of flames from his mouth, and the flames made its mark on Kyurem. Gabite then fired a blue beam of energy from his mouth, managing to hit Kyurem.

Unfortunately for both Ash and Gabite, Kyurem barely felt all three super-effective attacks, and didn't even move a single meter back.

"My turn. Kyurem. Ice Beam." Tobias commanded. "Gabite! Dodge with Dig!" Ash commanded. Kyurem fired a freezing bolt of energy, while Gabite dug underground, dodging the Ice Beam, leaving an Ice pillar.

"Now Gabite! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Gabite came out from the ground, and fired a stream of flames from his mouth, managing to hit Kyurem.

"Kyurem! Ice Beam!"/"Gabite! Jump out of the hole and use Fire Blast!" both trainers commanded. Kyurem fired another freezing bolt of energy, but Gabite dodged it, leaving the hole frozen. Gabite then fired a 大 shaped blast of flames that managed to hit Kyurem, but Kyurem barely felt it, but it was pushed back by a meter.

"Kyurem. Shadow Claw."/"Gabite! Rock Smash!" both trainers commanded. Gabite's claws glowed red, and charged at Kyurem, while Kyurem's claws glowed purple and extended. Both attacks collided, and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Ash's Gabite standing up and Kyurem being sent back by a few meters.

"Kyurem. Ice Beam."/"Gabite! Counter with Dragon Pulse!" both trainers commanded. Kyurem fired a freezing bolt of energy, while Gabite fired a pale green orb of energy from his mouth. The attacks collided, but Ice Beam overpowered the Dragon Pulse and hit Gabite, freezing it.

"Now Hyper Beam." Tobias commanded in a bored voice. Kyurem fired an orange beam of energy, hitting the frozen Gabite, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, it revealed an unconscious Gabite with swirls in its eyes.

"Gabite is unable to battle! The pokemon known as Kyurem wins!" the referee declared. Gabite's image then became a silhouette.

"Thanks for battling hard Gabite. Congratulations on evolving." Ash said as he returned Gabite back to his pokeball. "Okay. Sceptile! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his next pokeball on the field and out of it was Sceptile, who grabbed its twig and looked at its opponent, but didn't even flinched at what he saw.

"Okay Sceptile! Brick Break!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's right hand glowed white and karate chopped Kyurem from above. "Now Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's bushy tail glowed and shined like metal and slammed his tail onto Kyurem.

"Now! Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Sceptile opened his mouth and fired a orange beam of energy from his mouth. The attack managed to hit, and this time, Kyurem looked like it got hurt and was sent back by several meters away.

"Kyurem! Dragon Pulse!" Tobias ordered. Kyurem fired a pale green orb of energy that managed to hit Sceptile, sending Sceptile falling down, but not out.

"Even though its only one move, it already caused a lot of damage to Sceptile." Dawn said. "I think its been trained really hard and all of its attacks are increased in power." Brock said.

"Kyurem! Ice Beam!" Tobias ordered. "Sceptile! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Kyurem fired a freezing bolt of energy, but Sceptile stood up and dodged it with lightning speed and a white trail behind him.

"Sceptile! Leech Seed!" Ash commanded. Sceptile fired a single seed from his mouth, and when the seed hit Kyurem, the Ice-type was covered in vines that started sucking up his energy.

"Not this time Ash. Kyurem, Hyper Beam!" Tobias commanded. "Sceptile! Take it!" Ash commanded.

"Huh? Ash is ordering Sceptile to take a massive pokemon's Hyper Beam! Is he throwing away the battle!?" the MC said.

Kyurem fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth. The attack managed to hit Sceptile, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Sceptile was shown to be standing up with much difficulty, heavily injured. Kyurem's energy was then sucked by Sceptile's Leech Seed.

"Sceptile! I know you can do it! Endeavor!" Ash commanded. Sceptile's body was covered in a golden coat, before charging at Kyurem and ramming into the Ice/Dragon type, causing dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, it revealed a Kyurem, also heavily injured, standing up.

"With Endeavor, any pokemon who gots hit with it will have the same health condition as their opponent's." Brock informed.

"Surprising strategies. But not enough. Kyurem, Ice Beam." Tobias commanded. "Sceptile! Dodge with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Kyurem once again fired a freezing bolt of energy, but Sceptile dodged it with amazing speed and a white trail behind him.

"Now get on top of Kyurem!" Ash commanded. Sceptile jumped high before landing on top of Kyurem. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. "Kyurem! Ascend and shake Sceptile off!" Tobias commanded.

Kyurem then took off the towards the sky. Kyurem then spun around as it flew. But that didn't stop Sceptile from firing his Hyper Beam on Kyurem's head. But after ascending a few more meters in the sky, Sceptile let go of Kyurem, before Kyurem descended down and Sceptile started to fall.

"Finish Sceptile off with Ice Beam!"/"Sceptile! Focus Punch!" both trainers commanded. Kyurem fired a freezing bolt of energy, while Sceptile used the gravity to power up his Focus Punch. The freezing beam collided with Sceptile's glowing hand, but Sceptile slowly cut through the Ice Beam, before connecting his glowing hand at the Boundary Pokemon, causing an explosion.

The smoke started to clear, but out of the clearing smoke came out Sceptile who flew into the air before tumbling across the grass, knocked out.

"Sceptile! No!" Ash called out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Kyurem wins!" the referee declared. Sceptile's image then darkened, signifying his defeat.

"Thanks for battling really hard Sceptile. Now take a good rest." Ash said as he returned Sceptile back to his pokeball.

"Ash. I have to say, that you trained your pokemon well. You are the only trainer that has forced me to use all six pokemon. So who's the next pokemon?" Tobias asked.

"This contains my strongest pokemon ever. Charizard! I Choose You!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. And out of it was a pokemon with Dragon-like characteristics and a tail with a fire on its tip. Charizard's image then appeared on the screen.

**"Charizard. The Flame Pokemon. And the fully evolved form of Charmander. Its flame is so hot, that it can easily melt solid boulders."** Dawn's pokedex beeped.

The final battle between Charizard and Kyurem finally begins...

* * *

**Stop Right There!**

**Okay last part: Who will Win? Will Ash win? Or lose? Find out!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	7. The Semi-Final Conclusion

**Hello! Welcome to the 7th and final chapter for Ash vs Tobias: (My Version!) **

**In this chapter I will give you: Charizard vs Kyurem! Who will be the victor in this battle? **

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

Now...The Battle between Ash and Tobias is getting really exciting! Both sides are down to only one pokemon! Ash's Charizard vs Tobias' Kyurem! Which pokemon will rise victorious? And which pokemon will fall defeated? Let us find out!

"Alright! Charizard! Start this with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. "Kyurem. Ice Beam!" Tobias commanded.

Charizard fired a stream of flames from its mouth while Kyurem fired a freezing bolt of energy. The attacks collided, but Flamethrower overpowered the Ice Beam and hit Kyurem, causing it to be pushed back by several meters.

"Charizard! Fire Blast!" Ash commanded. Charizard then fired a massive stream of fire with the shape of the kanjī 大. The attack then managed to hit Kyurem. "Now! Use Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded again. Charizard opened its mouth and fired a pale green orb of energy, which managed to hit Kyurem.

"Kyurem. Dragon Pulse!" Tobias commanded. Kyurem then fired a pale green orb of energy, which managed to hit Charizard on the chest.

"Now Ice Beam!"/"Charizard, In the air!" Both trainers commanded. Kyurem fired another freezing bolt of energy, but Charizard dodged it by flying up, leaving an ice pillar on the field.

"Kyurem! Change into Black Kyurem and chase it!" Tobias commanded. Kyurem's body then glowed orange, before its body began to change form. The orange glow dissapeared, and standing there was a different form of Kyurem, now with black coloring on its left arm and on some of its head. Black Kyurem then flew into the air.

"Charizard! Slow it down with Overheat!" Ash commanded. Charizard turned around, before its body glowed orange, before firing a massive stream of flames from its mouth.

The attack managed to hit Kyurem, but it just kept on charging towards Charizard, eventually cutting through the attack.

"Kyurem! Freeze Shock!" Tobias commanded.

Kyurem cupped its hands together and formed a frozen ball full of electricity, before throwing it at Charizard. The ball hit Charizard's chest, but Charizard shrugged it off and flew towards Kyurem.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard fired another stream of flames from its mouth and it hit Kyurem, but it shrugged it off. "Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

Charizard's wings glowed and shined like metal, before hitting Kyurem in the face with it. "Focus Blast!" Charizard fired a blue orb of energy from its mouth, managing to hit Kyurem.

"Kyurem! Fusion Bolt!" Tobias commanded. Kyurem's body was surrounded in light blue electrcity, before a violet forcefield surrounded Kyurem, before charging at Charizard.

"Charizard! Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded. Charizard surrounded itself in flames, before charging at Kyurem. Both pokemon collided with their attacks, before causing a mid-air explosion. When the explosion cleared, Charizard was falling down while Kyurem barely felt it.

"Charizard! Dragon Breath!" Ash commanded. Charizard managed to get back up before firing a stream of green flames, managing to hit Kyurem, who winced from the super-effective attack.

"Charizard! Fly up and use Dragon Dance!"/"Stop it with Ice Beam!" both trainers commanded. Kyurem fired another Ice Beam, but Charizard avoided it. Charizard stopped his flight in mid-air, before his entire body glowed green. The green glow then dissapeared after 5 seconds.

"Okay Charizard, Brick Break!" Ash commanded. Charizard's claws glowed white, before charging at Kyurem with blinding speed and karate chopping Kyurem on the head.

"Now Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard then fired another stream of flames from his mouth, hitting Kyurem.

"DragonBreath!" Ash commanded. Charizard then fired stream of green flames from its mouth, hitting Kyurem.

"Kyurem! Ice Beam!" Tobias commanded. "Chrizard! Dodge it!" Ash commanded.

Kyurem fired another freezing bolt of energy from its mouth, while Charizard ,using its aerial abilities, dodged every last one of them, leaving an ice pillar on the field every time it missed.

The grass field was now slowly turning into an ice field as the ice pillar was getting bigger and bigger because the Ice Beam sometimes hit one of the ice pillars, making it larger. "Wait..I can use all of the ice pillars to my advantage, but let's see how good it blocks attacks. Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

While flying, Charizard fired a stream of flames from its mouth. "Kyurem! Change into white Kyurem and use Ice Burn!" Tobias commanded. Kyurem's body glowed, and it changed form again, this time the black coloring being replaced by white. Kyurem's body then glowed orange, before creating a circular reddish-purple aura around itself. It then releases multiple reddish-purple beams of energy at Charizard.

The attacks collided, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, some of the ice pillars had cracked, but not broken.

"Alright! Charizard, use DragonBreath!"/"Kyurem! Continue using Ice Burn!" both trainers commanded. "Charizard! Dodge while you attack!" Ash added his command.

Charizard flew over the ice pillar, firing a stream of green flames from its mouth as it did, while Kyurem fired multiple reddish-purple beams of energy. Charizard avoided Kyurem's attack, before continuing its DragonBreath, which managed to hit.

Everytime Kyurem fired an Ice Burn, Charizard dodged and attacked with DragonBreath, and it just kept going on and on...Charizard dodging before attacking with a super-effective attack that managed to hit...sometimes even taking the ice pillars as cover and protection...it was almost like Tyson's hit and run tactic.

Charizard dodged one more Ice Burn attack before attacking Kyurem with another DragonBreath. The DragonBreath then forced Kyurem to revert back to its original form.

Tobias had just had enough of Charizard's dodging. "Kyurem! Blizzard! Now!" Tobias ordered.

Kyurem's body glowed blue and opened its mouth, summoning a large blizzard from it. The attack managed to hit Charizard, but Charizard resisted the damage, but in turn its wings slowly began to freeze solid.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard, obeying its trainer, fired a stream of hot flames that managed to go through the harsh Blizzard attack and hit Kyurem.

"Charizard! Let's go! Blast Burn!"/"Kyurem! Ice Beam attack!" both trainers commanded.

Chariizard's body glowed orange and formed an orb of flames in its mouth, while Kyurem formed a blue orb in its mouth. Charizard then fired the fiery orb of flames while Kyurem fired a freezing bolt of energy from the ball.

The attacks collided. But then Blast Burn quickly overpowered Ice Beam and hit Kyurem, causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Kyurem, heavily injured, still standing...only to fall a second later, knocked out and defeated.

"Kyurem is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! The victor for this round and the trainer who will be going to the finals is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the referee declared.

Tobias' and his pokemons' images dissapeared and Ash's picture enlarged, with the words WINNER on the bottom. On the bottom of the winner, were images of Heracross, Swellow, Torkoal, Sceptile, Gabite, and Charizard.

Tobias then walked over to Ash after returning his Kyurem. "Well done Ash. You were the first trainer to have ever defeat me in battle, I wish you good luck in the finals." Tobias said.

"Thanks Tobias, and I'm gonna win it!" Ash said with determination. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu joined. "I admire your determination." Tobias said, before he and Ash shook hands

* * *

Two boys were battling it all out and the winner will be Ash's next and last opponent for the Sinnoh League. A boy named Jonathan is using a Magmortar, while his opponent named Johnny was using a Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow! Dark Pulse!"/"Magmortar! Flamethrower!" both trainers commanded. Hochkrow fired a purple beam of purple circles from its beak, while Magmortar fired a stream of flames from its right arm cannon.

The attacks collided, but Flamethrower overpowered the Dark Pulse and struck Honchkrow, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Honchkrow was knocked out.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! Magmortar wins! The winning trainer is Jonathan from Sandgem Town!" the referee declared. Johnny's picture dissapeared and Jonnathan's enlarged with the words WINNER underneath. Underneath the golden word were images of Granbull, Zangoose, Magnezone, Mismagius, Empoleon and Magmortar.

"There's my final opponent. Time to get ready." Ash said, before leaving, about to change his pokemon team...

* * *

**Next Time: The Sinnoh League! The Final Battle! (Sequel!)**

**The end of one story usually begins another...**

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
